Riddle me this, Riddle me that
by Super-Nerd-yay
Summary: Ok first off I'm terrible at summaries and I myself am fully not sure what's going to happen in this story. What I do know is that is is going to be a RiddlerXOC
1. The new couple

**OK so I am going to try and give this a shot. Well I have tried to write fan fics before, but they failed so I'm going to give it another shot! So please be nice.**

**OK well a little info for starter. So DC comics have all kinds of randomness like aliens and people with powers? Well I'm going to incorporate that into my fic. ****J **

**I am going to do shorter chapters and I think that will make it easier for me to update.**

It was a sunny day out with thin white clouds and the sound of birds singing happily could be herd. The sound of church bells and cheers soon drowned out the sound of the singing of the birds. A young and happy newly wed couple exited the church with rice thrown in the air in joy of the new couple. Smiling and holding hands they waved to all their guests and walked to the car waiting to take them to the reception.

After the reception the young couple left straight for their honeymoon. In the plain they sat leaning against each other holding hands lovingly. The woman was the first break the silence. "I can't believe were finally married, I love you so much." He smiled at her warmly. She smiled back and giggled out "Mrs. Benjamin Snow haha Mrs. Leslie Snow Mrs. Snow I love the was it sounds"

~ One week later~

It was eight in the evening and Leslie and Benjamin were just finishing their dinner of burnt pork chops. "huuuun! I'm so sorry I burnt dinner again" Leslie cried, Benjamin carried the dishes to the sink and poured soap on them and started the water. He turned to her smiling and walked up to her "Don't be so silly it was delicious I loved it, haha and I'm growing quite fund of the taste of burnt food" He kissed her on the forehead and turned around the see the sink over flowing with bubbles. Quickly he rushed to turn off the water. Leslie giggled and ran up to him and took the bubbles in her hand and put them on his face. At first he was a little shocked, but then started laughing with her and then bubbles on her. This went on for a good ten minutes, filled with laughing and bubbles flying every were. In the middle of their fun there was a bright blue light and a cracking noise.

**OK I know this is really slow but give me a break. So the main character will be showing up soon and then soon we will go to Gotham! Yay! OK so I would really appreciate some rating and reviews (good or bad I can take some criticism)**


	2. So who are you?

**OK thank you for the reviews I will try and apply them to my writing as best as possible! I really appreciate it thank you!**

After the bright light the two looked at each other in confusion and slight fear. Benjamin defensively put his wife behind him an slowly walked towards the back door. They entered the large backyard cautiously, once they were a good six feet into the yard they looked around. The yard was empty, nothing had changed. Once they had started to thing they imagined the incident they herd a noise coming from behind the large pine tree. It sounded like a whimpering, like someone or something was crying. The two looked at each other understanding what the other was thinking and Benjamin walked over to the tree while Leslie stayed behind.

Benjamin cautiously crept up to the tree, once he was to the tree he took a deep breath. He looked around the tree and all he saw was a small girl probably no older than three curled up by the base of the tree trembling. Benjamin stood there and looked at her in confusion, she took a sharp gasp and tried scooting backward as much as she could until she backed up into a bush. He quickly snapped out of his daze, "Leslie it's a little girl!" After hearing this she quickly ran over. She stopped next to him and looked at the girl. She slowly squatted down and took in her appearance. She had eerily pale skin, dark hair in a pony tail falling out and covering her face, and the most striking thing about her was her large eyes, the most striking blue/green eyes the color of the ocean. "Don't be afraid, it's okay honey were not going to hurt you." She cooed soothingly to the young girl. The girl continued shaking and whimpering, tears streaming down her dirty face. "Oh baby its okay don't cry come here, we'll go get you cleaned up." Leslie held her hand out to her and had a warm assuring smile on her face. After a few moments the child slowly started to move towards her. She slowly put her hand out, when it was a few inches away from the older woman's she jerked it away before putting her hand in the larger one. Once she had a hold of the girl's hand Leslie smiled warmly at her "There see, it's all right I won't hurt you. Now, let's go in and get you something warm to eat you look hungry." The gild slowly nodded at her, never taking her eyes off of the older woman.

Once they were in the house Leslie sat the girl on the sofa "Ben, will you go make some hot chocolate?" He nodded and rushed off to the kitchen. Leslie squatted in front of the girl and studied her face; the girl just stared back. After a few silent moments went by Leslie Spoke. "So sweetie what is your name? Where did you come from?" The child shifter uncomfortably in her seat while staring at her hands as they messed with the hem of her dress. She finally looked up and in almost a whisper "I-I don't know…my…n-name…..I don't remember where I came from…I just w-was here." Leslie just stared at her then asked "Well what should we call you?" The girl just shrugged and went back to playing with her dress. Leslie sighed just as Benjamin walked in with a steaming cup of hot cocoa. He looked at the two and handed the girl the cup "Here you go hun, drink up it's tasty. So Less what did I miss?" She stood up and looked up at him and ran a hand through her hair an said "Well she doesn't know her name and she doesn't remember where she came from." Ben scratched his chin "Hmm well that could cause a problem. Should we just give her a temporary name?" They looked over at her to see her looking at the cup skeptically before taking a sip. She looked at the drink in astonishment and smiled before quickly gulping the rest of it down. She looked up at the couple "C-can I have some…more…please?" Leslie smiled and took the cup from her "Hehe sure thing, you can have as much as you want." Then she left the room. Benjamin sat in the sofa across from her and leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees and whispered to himself "You have such pretty eyes…the color of the ocean…so pretty" Then he spoke up "So you don't know your name huh? Well we have to call you something hmm, but what?" Leslie re-entered and handed her the cup, then sat next to her husband. He looked at her then at the child and asked "How about Abby?" the girl made a funny face and Leslies giggled. "Haha I take that as a no. Well then do you like the name Cora?" While sipping her drink she thought about the name then shook her head no. Leslie scrunched her face in thought and started saying off names "Lexi? Sue? Pearl? Ashley? Marina? Bet-" But she was cut short by a small "yes!" Both Ben and Leslie smiled at each other then both said. "Okay then Marina it is."

After establishing her name as Marina Leslie took her into the bathroom to take a bath and get cleaned up, while Benjamin went to clean the kitchen up from the mess that was made earlier from the bubble war that him and his wife had. After about twenty minutes Benjamin saw the bathroom door open as his wife walked out with her hand on Marina's back guiding her out. The petite child had the towel wrapped around her, looking too large for her, from her shoulders down to her feet. Both of the girls were giggling as they walked from the bathroom to the bedroom. Ben smiled at the sight then started to think 'what it would be like to have a child in the house. He had wanted children someday, but he didn't expect any for a few more years; both him and his wife were only twenty-three.' His thoughts were interrupted when he herd Leslie "were ready!" He looked over to see her in her usual pajamas and Marina in one of his shirts and her long hair still wet and stuck to her back. He laughed at the sight. His shirt looked like an oversized dress on her, it barely covered her feet. He is rather tall, but he didn't think he was that tall, she is just rather small. "I see you've found something to wear?" Marina nodded and looked up as Leslie and whispered "Tell him about the bubbles" She giggled and nodded "Okay. She wants me to tell you about how she had bubbles in her bath and she had a lot of fun playing with them. Sh-" For the second time that night she was cut off but the small girl. "And I had a beard and mustache from them" she said in excitement while moving her hands around her jaw to try and show him what it looked like. He laughed and moved over to them and patted her on the head "Oh really it sounds like fun." Marina yawned and rubbed her eyes with balled up fists. Benjamin picked her up and took her to the spare bedroom and tucked her in.

When both Benjamin and Leslie were in bed they sat in silence with trying to think over the events of the night and if it all were real. "Benjamin? What are we going to do? We have to find her parents, but how are we supposed to do that? Should we take her down to the police station?" He didn't reply at first then finally spoke up. "Well I suppose we should take her to the station tomorrow. That would be the best way to find her parents….her parents must be worried to death. Well good night Less." She turned off the light and got under the covers before saying "goodnight" herself.

**Ok so here it is I hope it is better than the first chapter and I know it took foooooreeeeveeer for me to write it, so I must say I am sorry. **


End file.
